


Cherry Ripe

by Chouhan



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Oh my god I'm just so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chouhan/pseuds/Chouhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuma marvels at how red Miyoshi's lips are. Miyoshi reveals his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Ripe

His lips were moving. Sakuma, however, couldn't hear what he was trying to say. His gaze was fixed on Miyoshi's mouth, the supple curve of it, and thought about how soft they would feel if he brushed them with his thumb, or better yet, his own lips. Not to mention the color - like cherries ripe for the picking, they looked good enough to eat...

Miyoshi, getting annoyed at the fish-eyed stare Sakuma was giving him, waved a hand in front of the soldier's face. 

"Sakuma-san, are you listening? As I was telling you..."

"Yes! What is it!" He snapped to attention immediately, chagrined. Miyoshi's brow rose. 

"You've been distracted since earlier. Is there something on my face?"

"N-not at all, no..."

"Then what is it?"

"It's that... your lips are so red, aren't they...? Do you wear lipstick?"

The look Miyoshi gave him made him want to punch his own teeth. The mischievous smile he gave him afterwards made his pulse skip a beat.

"Would you like to find out?"

Sakuma was suddenly glad that he asked.

"Yes."

"Then, kiss me."

~~~

"So? What is your secret?" He asked again afterwards while fixing his disheveled hair, realizing that Miyoshi hadn't really answered his question. His lips had tasted sweeter than he thought. Fully sated after a bout of kissing, he now went about the business of straightening his clothes and making them look presentable. 

"Brown sugar and honey," Miyoshi said, and gave an amused laugh, straightening his tie. "I don't wear lipstick, I exfoliate them."

"Ah." 

No wonder they were so sweet. 

Sakuma should probably try out that recipe for next time...

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone post that in the novel, Sakuma notices how red Miyoshi's lips are - this is based off of that snippet- (REALLY SAKUMA OF ALL THE THINGS YOU CAN NOTICE ABOUT HIM YOU ARE SO GAY)


End file.
